


Spark

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: Awaken to the Sound of Drums [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Dubious Consent Roleplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's two sides to every memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I have tagged and warned to hell and back on this because I don't want anyone to go in unawares, but honestly this is just dirty talk within an established relationship with a little bit of reenactment thrown in. Fully consensual consent play, essentially. 
> 
> Jongup and Junhong are 18 and 20 in this, but they're discussing fantasies from when they were 15 and 17, so there's a big, flashing UNDERAGE alert on this one, even though no one involved is actually underage.
> 
> This takes place two months after Awaken to the Sound of Drums, but it can stand on its own as a one shot. If you read the full story you get to see this scene from Junhong's POV as well.

_Two Months Later_

Himchan's place again. Junhong is antsy. They're in the studio all day, recording, and when they're not recording they're practicing, and when they're not practicing they're working on music and he shouldn't have this much energy but he _does._ It's one in the morning, and they need to be back at the dorms by at least four, or whenever everyone gets tired of drinking and goes home.

Jongup is sitting up on the bed, facing away from Junhong as he cleans himself up. The lights of the city shine bright through the window. Jongup's back looks beautiful like this, all planes and angles.

Junhong's boyfriend is really beautiful, period.

The problem is that Junhong just came, and he's still not _done._ There's a shade of that old impetuousness rising up in him. Something with teeth and claws that wants to go all over again, right now, even though he's still sore.

"When I was like sixteen, I used to get off wishing that you'd come all over the shower wall and then leave it there for me," Junhong says, apropos of nothing.

Jongup's eyes darken, and his mouth falls open as turns around and licks his lips.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about it," Junhong says, mock innocent. "You know. About all the crazy stuff I used to get off to before...well. Before us."

"You wanted me to come on the shower wall and just leave it there?" Jongup says. "What...were you going to do with it?"

"I..." Actually, Junhong had never gotten to that part in the fantasy. "I don't know," Junhong admits. "I always came way before that. Shut up, I was sixteen and it was hot."

Jongup settles himself down on top of Junhong again, nosing at the delicate shell of his ear before reaching out to tug on the lobe with his teeth. He grins, like if they're going to play this game, they're going to play it right. _Good,_ Junhong thinks. _Yes. Come on. Let's go._

"Every time we had dance practice, I wanted to fuck you," Jongup says softly.

Junhong swallows down the sudden rush of heat in his stomach.

"Every time it was just us. Every. Single. Time. I couldn't even let myself think about it when you were around. Only when I was alone." His words are soft puffs of air against Junhong's ears.

Junhong's mouth is dry. "I thought you didn't like...me...like that," he manages. "Before."

"Everyone has weird fantasies," Jongup says. "I thought this was mine. But all I wanted was to shove you down on the floor and make you—I don't even know."

Jongup laughs, looking embarrassed. Chagrined. There's a smudge of color high on his cheekbones, and he's not making eye contact anymore. "It's funny, because I _still_ don't know. I don't know what the hell I was imagining, like...But it was just the idea of it."

Junhong tries to break up some of the tension in the room, because it feels like it heart is going to pound out of his chest.

"I hate to break it to you," he says. "But I don't actually have a vagina."

Jongup snickers, pressing his face into the pillow. "I know," he says. "And I never went and looked it up because whatever, it got me off, why did I need to know how gay sex worked? but it's just...it's funny now, right?"

"Hilarious," Junhong agrees breathlessly. "Tell me more about the holding-me-down part."

Jongup stills. "It was just a fantasy," he says carefully. "I mean—like you wanted it and stuff, but it got a little—"

"That's great," Junhong says. "I get it. Fantasy. Obviously you'd never do it, because you thought about it constantly for four years and never laid a hand on me. Now tell me the details so we can do it _here_."

Jongup swallows. "You want me to actually fuck you in the—"

"Ah, I didn't mean like that," Junhong says. "There's a way we can—without really—look, the details aren't important," Junhong says, waving a hand. He can just have Jongup fuck in between his legs. It's good enough. Junhong isn't really in the mood for all that work, and anyway he'd rather it be something..more intimate than this. Right now he just wants to get off again to Jongup's dirty fantasy. "Trust me. It's nothing that will freak you out."

"You're sure you want to hear this?"

"Really sure," Junhong says, leaning in to kiss Jongup softly, to reassure him that he knows what he's doing. "Now tell me all about how you wanted to debauch me when I was fourteen."

Jongup makes an absolutely horrified face, and then belatedly starts laughing when he realizes that Junhong is laughing, too.

"When you were fourteen you were just _cute_ ," Jongup says, kissing him on the nose. "I mean like. Pokemon cute."

"Thank you for never saying that to me out loud," Junhong says, very seriously. "I might have tried to gut you."

"I know," Jongup says. "But you were! You were all skinny and weird and like...fluffy. I definitely didn't want to debauch you. You were just like my cute little brother or something."

"Jongup." Junhong squints at Jongup, rolling their hips together. Neither of them are hard yet, but they're getting there. "This is rapidly getting off topic."

"Fine, just—at some point you got really hot," Jongup says. "I don't even remember. I just suddenly started thinking about it one night."

"About me being your brother?"

"No—I mean not like that—"

"Ah, nevermind," Junhong says, laughing. He covers his hand with his face. "I don't know why I thought you'd be good at story time. Let's just have sex. Don't tell me any more about your fluffy little Pokemon brother."

"Wait, no. Okay. I'll be serious. Just—roll over for me," Jongup says, his expression smoothing out into something more serious. Junhong hides his smile and does as he's told, stretching luxuriously beforehand because he knows it makes his ass look good.

"It was sort of like this—" Jongup climbs on top of him, straddling him, his wrists pressing down lightly on Junhong's. He drapes himself down over Junhong's back, his dick nestled in the crook of Junhong's ass.

Junhong bites his lip, and tries to stay still.

"I know it's kind of fucked up," Jongup says, his voice dropping lower between them, close and private. "But I just—I wanted to push you up against a wall or something. On the floor. I wanted you to just _take_ it."

"What would you have done if I struggled?" Junhong shifts, just to test it out. Jongup's hands are suddenly much firmer on his crossed wrists. Junhong lets a breath slip out between his parted lips, closing his eyes and grinding down into the mattress.

"You never struggled," Jongup whispers. "You wanted it. You just didn't know what it was."

Junhong keeps his mouth shut and doesn't point out how that's actually kind of disturbingly accurate.

"So I would bite at the back of your neck and you'd just gasp and throw your head back like—Fuck," Jongup swears softly, as Junhong follows his instructions. He feels the sting of Jongup's teeth along the back of his spine, sharp at first and then gentler.

Jongup kisses the spot, soothing over it with his tongue before continuing.

"Like that," Jongup says. "And you'd grind your ass back, and you'd be all flushed and panting."

Junhong whines.

"And it would be so easy to just grab on to your hips and push you down, onto one of the mats or something. And your cheeks would be so pink and you'd be so confused—"

"Pretty?" Junhong says, trying his best to get more friction out of the damn mattress because god, yes, this is working for him.

"So pretty," Jongup says, biting at Junhong's neck. "And you were confused but you let me be as rough as I wanted to, even when I scratched your back and pulled down your clothes and—"

"Fuck," Junhong swears, because Jongup is hard and ready behind him, grinding into the hollow of his lower back, and somehow he'd forgotten until ten minutes ago that Moon Jongup is capable of be very, very detailed when he wants to be. "Lube. Drawers. Go find some."

"Don't move," Jongup says softly, and Junhong feels the words shoot like lightning down his spine, curling into his stomach with another frisson of heat. Jongup lets go of his wrists. Junhong doesn't move until Jongup is back on top of him, until he's kissing the back of Junhong's neck, scraping over the vertebrae with his teeth.

"I need to move to show you how to do this," Junhong says softly.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually stay still," Jongup says, pressing a kiss to Junhong's cheek. Junhong can feel him smiling against it.

"Actually, for this to work, I kind of do," Junhong says. He gently pushes Jongup off and then gets up on his hands and knees. He's strong enough to take it like this, with his arms extended, but it's dangerous for his wrists. Junhong decides to lock his elbows instead, so he can take most of the pressure on his biceps.

"Okay, lube," Junhong says, once he's straightened up again and he's satisfied that this will work. Jongup hands two packets to him, wide-eyed. Junhong rips the first package open and drizzles it all over Jongup's cock, giving him a few quick strokes to make sure he's totally covered. Then he opens the second one and coats the inside of his thighs, leaving the packet half-full and off to the side. This is nicer stuff, but they're still going to need more at some point.

He shuffles backwards on the bed until Jongup is pressed up against him from behind, and then he leans down, carefully, letting Jongup enjoy the show.

"You have to stay up on your knees," Junhong says softly, looking backwards over his shoulder. God, the look on Jongup's face is just—he can't process it. It makes him shiver somewhere deep inside. It's teeth and claws and the neon casting a harsh glow on them through the window.

"But just—in between my legs, okay? Like this." Junhong reaches back and guides Jongup into place, tightening his thighs. He knows the moment Jongup figures out how this is going to work, because Jongup suddenly gasps and thrusts forward. His cock slides slickly in between Junhong's thighs, rubbing up against the underside of his balls.

"You have to help me hold my legs shut tight," Junhong groans, because seriously, even if they're not—he knows Jongup isn't fucking him right now, in the sense that Jongup's dick is not actually in his ass, but in all the ways that _matter_ Jongup is fucking him. It feels better than anything Junhong's felt in a long, long time.

Jongup's hands squeeze down on his hips, his thighs, holding him in place. Junhong lets his head fall down, baring his neck. He closes his eyes and thinks about Jongup's fantasy, about being fifteen and confused and maybe it wouldn't have been right in real life but it feels right like this, with Jongup shoving into him hard and fast.

"Hyung," Junhong gasps out, just to hear Jongup moan.

He likes that he can see himself through Jongup's eyes. He likes that it's Jongup's gaze he sees in his head, because at fifteen he never felt sexy, only ungainly and awkward. He feels sexy now, with Jongup moaning on every thrust, muttering half-sentences about how hot he looks and how much Junhong wants it. _Needs_ it.

"God, so good for me," Jongup says, and Junhong whines helplessly. He shoves a hand in between them, grabbing on to both of their cocks because he needs to come and he doesn't think Jongup can last much longer.

"That's it, that's—fuck, yeah, like that, so good Junhong," Jongup growls, and Junhong mewls and pushes into his own hand and comes. His vision whites out for a moment with a massive head-rush that has him falling forwards, losing his balance. Jongup cries out and shudders, thrusting arhythmically. Junhong can feel Jongup's stomach muscles heaving just before he comes, spilling onto the mattress and the sheets.

"Fucking _hell_ ," Jongup swears. His mouth is pressed to the back of Junhong's neck. He pulls himself out slowly. They're a mess.

Junhong takes a moment to slowly stretch himself out, to let his muscles and joints remember the places they're supposed to be. He rolls his back and his shoulders out. There's something in him that feels satisfied now. There's not quite as much electricity running under his skin.

"I was never, ever planning on telling you that," Jongup says. "I couldn't—it was so _wrong_. But then you said that thing about the shower, and—"

"Do you think I didn't want the same thing?" Junhong says, kissing him. "Maybe not like _that_ , but. You used to drive me insane. You'd just smile at me all teacher-like and I'd be desperate for something I couldn't even name."

"Yeah, well," Jongup brushes Junhong's hair out of his eyes. Junhong catches onto his fingers, kissing the tips. "I guess that makes two of us."


End file.
